


Ravished

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Background Shane Madej/Sara Rubin, Barnacle Facts, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Feelings, Hickeys, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic Welcome, Rimming, Teasing, ball play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "What’s the point of dating a muscle-bound pretty boy, if not to rile him into lifting you onto the nearest flat surface and fucking you until you forget your own middle name?”Shane torments Ryan all day, for nefarious reasons.





	Ravished

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest shout out _ever_ to Cinco, best beta ever!

“I’ve been thinking about your dick all day,” Shane said as he and Ryan were in the elevator on their way to work. 

It took Ryan’s brain a few seconds to parse the sentence. 

“W-what? What do you mean all day, it’s nine in the morning. Remember, you commented on how early it was when you met me in the parking lot. Which was a total stalker thing to do, by the way.” 

That wasn’t what he’d been expecting to hear.

“I’ve been thinking about your dick since I woke up,” Shane amended, undeterred. “Like, the thing that it does when I’m blowing you, when it twitches in my mouth and gets harder, so it’s like a firehouse all filled up -”

“Can you not compare my dick to a fire hose, please?” Ryan’s tone was plaintive.

The elevator dinged, and opened to reveal Jen, who looked like she’d just barely dragged herself out of bed, holding a cup of coffee. 

“Why? It’s thick and it shoots -”

“Hi, Jen,” said Ryan, aware that he was blushing, aware that he had a boner that needed to _not_ be seen, aware that he had to not think about it.

“... hi,” said Jen, and she looked at him with a hard-to-read expression.

Ryan snuck a glance over at Shane, who wasn’t blushing or stammering or _anything_. 

Jerk.

“Were you guys, like, making out in here?” She sounded somewhere between amused and scandalized.

“No, no, of course not, why would you ever think that?” 

Their coworkers knew that they were some flavor of together, but apart from some ribbing (and people teasing Shane about having _two_ workplace romances at once), things were pretty chill. 

“Because you look like you’re gonna pass out,” said Jen.

“Ryan thought he saw a ghost in the elevator,” said Shane. “It was all I could do to keep him from climbing the walls." He had an arm out, to keep the elevator door from closing. 

“I can’t climb walls,” said Ryan. 

“I dunno,” said Jen, “with all those muscles, you might be able to.”

“I’d still need something to, y’know, hold on to,” said Ryan, stepping out of the elevator. 

“I still think you could do it, buddy,” said Jen, as she stepped into the elevator.

“Thanks,” said Ryan. “I think.”

* * *

Ryan was neck deep into editing a script when his phone buzzed at him.

He pulled himself out of his haze, blinking in the light - when did the office get so bright? - and looked down at his phone.

It was a text from Shane.

 _Still thinking about your dick,_ Ryan read. 

Shane was staring at his screen, his headphones in, typing away.

Ryan looked left, looked right, and then realized he was being suspicious - everyone was paying attention to their own work and didn’t actually care what he was doing. 

He began to type before he could think. _What’s got you so fixated?_

Ryan watched Shane’s face out of the corner of his eye until he couldn’t do both that and work.

Shane seemed to be deep in a research spiral, maybe for Ruining History.Who was Ryan to interrupt that?

So Ryan dove back into his script editing and turned his music up a little louder.

* * *

Ryan came up for air - again - about an hour later to find four text messages waiting for him, all from Shane.

_I woke up super horny this morning and wanted nothing so much as to get fucked by you until I couldn’t feel my knees,_ read Shane’s first text.

Oh fuck.

Ryan flushed as his cock began to swell in his jeans. He shifted in his seat, his teeth digging into his lower lip.

He read the next message.

_Then I started thinking about how hot it is when you fuck my face._

Fuck. He kept reading.

_Like, you always work so hard to keep control,_ read the next text message, _but when you’re at that point when you just want to come, you grab onto my hair and go to town until I’m gagging on it, your cock down my throat._

Ryan pressed his thighs together and swallowed, his eyes going down to read the last message.

_Plus, it’s hot to see you get all flustered when I talk about it. Which makes me want to do it more, which makes me want to get fucked by you even more._

Ryan looked up from his phone to glare at Shane, and he caught Shane looking at him.

Shane was grinning; he looked downright cocky, the bastard.

Ryan bit back a groan and flopped back in his seat. “You are an evil man,” he told Shane.

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Shane said, with his best shit-eating grin. 

Ryan made a big show of sitting up again, getting comfortable in his seat (while covertly adjusting his boner, because… well), and then going back to typing. He even held on to the facade for almost half an hour, before Shane tapped him on the shoulder and nearly gave him a heart attack.

“What?!”

“... Ryan, I sometimes worry about you,” said Shane, as Ryan disentangled himself from his headphones. “You’re too high strung.” 

Ryan just glared at him. 

Shane smiled at him, and his expression could best be described as “cheerful” - he was practically wearing sunglasses like a kid’s crayon drawing of the sun. 

Ryan kind of wanted to punch him, kind of wanted to kiss him. That was, admittedly, the usual way Ryan felt about Shane, but it seemed more… pronounced right now.

The raging boner wasn’t helping.

“Ryan, what are you thinking about?” Shane poked him in the side.

Ryan prodded him back, right in the belly, and Shane made an indignant noise. “What was that for?”

“You started it,” Ryan said, because “ _you’ve been a terrible cocktease all day_ ” isn’t a thing you want to say in front of your coworkers. 

“Well, I _will_ finish it,” said Shane. “You want to come to lunch?”

“Nah,” said Ryan. “I gotta finish this. Bring me a burrito?”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Shane, and he patted Ryan on the head affectionately. Then he leaned down and kissed the top of Ryan’s head, which made Ryan blush and made several people nearby titter. Their romance was still new enough for people to react. 

Ryan flushed, sinking down into his chair. 

“You guys are so gross,” said Jen, without much rancour. 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Shane. “I’m gonna go get food now.”

Ryan readjusted his headphones and went back to typing.

* * *

Ryan’s phone buzzed again twenty minutes later.

_You know, i was going to offer to blow you in the bathroom at the Chipotle,_ read the text.

Ryan bit his lip as his cock began to swell again.

Oh god.

He was going to fucking _die_ of sexual frustration, or possibly from trying to strangle Shane and getting knocked out by those ridiculous limbs.

_You blowing me in a Chipotle would be a horrible idea,_ Ryan typed out. _They only let one person in the bathroom at a time._

_Why, have you tried to bring someone in with you?_

_Well, no,_ typed Ryan, _but they give you the keycode to the bathroom on your receipt. That implies they’re monitoring the bathroom._

_I’d be willing to risk it, if it meant I get to wrap my lips around your cock and hear you groaning into your hand. I know how worked up you get, when there’s only a thin door separating us from a whole bunch of people who don’t know we’re fucking._

Ryan blushed harder and bit his lip. It wasn’t like he made a habit of messing around with Shane in places where they shouldn’t have been, but… well. Well. the few times they had, it sure had been an experience. 

His hand was resting on his thigh, and it was almost close enough to press against his erection, except Ryan Bergara was _not_ the type of man who would try to touch his dick when he was at work.

… when he was at work, in his open-plan office, surrounded by his coworkers.

Maybe he was putting too much justification in there.

He groaned, slumping back, and rubbed his eyes, trying to get his mind back on track.

His phone buzzed again. It was another text from Shane. _Can I come over tonight?_

This text was practically meek, and Ryan grinned.

_With the way you’ve been behaving, I expected you to hitch a ride with me,_ Ryan said. _Cling like a horny, horny barnacle._

_Did you know that barnacles have the longest penis relative to their size of any other animal?_

Ryan looked down at his phone and then covered his face with both hands.

Fucking Shane. Going from sexy dirty talk to barnacle facts.

_I didn’t know that, Shane, but thank you. I think you killed my boner. You may have killed my ability to ever have a boner, ever again._ Ryan sighed, and he stood up, stretching. At least the boner had gone down, right? And a surreptitious glance down confirmed that there wasn’t a wet spot on his pants. . Maybe life was going in his direction. He made his way towards the break room, to see if he could get any coffee.

* * *

Shane dropped a foil-wrapped burrito on Ryan’s desk and Ryan looked down at it, then up at Shane.

“I brought you a burrito,” said Shane. 

“Thank you,” said Ryan. 

“You’re welcome,’ said Shane. “So can I come over tonight?” 

“You can come over tonight,” said Ryan. 

“Sounds like a plan,” said Shane, and he patted Ryan on the head and then slid into his own seat. “You miss me while I was gone?”

“My heart ached for you,” said Ryan, stone-faced. “It cried like a little lost lamb.”

“I thought that lambs screamed,” said Shane, then; “are the lambs still screaming, Clarice?”

It was a pretty good Anthony Hopkins impression, all things considered. Ryan rolled his eyes and gave Shane the finger.

Shane leaned forward and kissed the tip of Ryan’s finger while maintaining their eye contact. It was faster than a blink - nobody would have noticed, if they were even paying attention. And it was chaste - the kind of thing you could show on a kids show, honestly.

But Ryan flushed, and Shane stared at him and began to _smirk_. 

“You okay, Ryan?” Shane’s tone was calm, almost sweet.

“I’m fine,” Ryan said in a strangled voice before clearing his throat. “Absolutely fine.”

“You’re getting flushed,” said Shane. “You sure?” One big hand went to Ryan’s forehead, and he pressed down gently. “You feel a little warm.”

“I’ll be fine, Mother Teresa,” said Ryan, swatting away Shane’s hand. 

“You’re thinking of Florence Nightingale,” Shane said, but he let go of Ryan’s person to tap away at his own keyboard.

Ryan’s cock twitched in his jeans, and he resisted the urge to glare down at his lap.

Traitor. 

* * *

Ryan ate his burrito and typed, occasionally pausing to glance at Shane or to pay attention to whatever his coworkers were saying.

And then his phone buzzed. He was beginning to dread that sound. 

He made a big point of finishing his last paragraph, and then he looked at his phone.

_You could, in theory, fuck me in the bathroom. I’ve got lube in my bag._

Ryan sputtered and flushed, and then he leaned over to sling his elbow on the arm of Shane’s chair. He shoved Shane’s headphone to the side so he could whisper right in Shane’s ear.

“You brought _lube_ to _work_?!”

“You know, Ryan,” said Shane, “when I send you a text message saying something weird, I intend to assume you’re going to, y’know, respond in text form.”

“You said something so ridiculous I had to respond verbally,” said Ryan. “I forgot about phones for a minute. I forgot about _writing_ , and I had to resort to the crudity of speech.”

“I dunno,” said Shane. “You could go cruder than that.”

Ryan groaned. “I hate you so much,” he told Shane. “I hate you. I hate you with every iota of my being.”

“I know,” said Shane, patting Ryan on the shoulder. “But we can go home in two hours.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Ryan. 

“You should last two hours,” Shane said, his voice going low. “Unless you want to find a nice quiet closet, make use of -”

“I’m putting my headphones on,” Ryan said, probably louder than he needed to. Several different people looked in their direction.

“You do that, Ryan,” said Shane. “Anything else you want to narrate to the office?”

Ryan shot Shane the bird, and then he pulled his headphones back on.

* * *

Shane jumped when Ryan tapped him on the shoulder - it seemed Ryan wasn’t the only high strung one today. 

“I’m gonna head off home soon,” said Ryan. “You still wanna come?”

Shane raised an eyebrow, and Ryan flushed. 

Shane licked his lips, and he was probably not doing it on purpose but oh god, now all Ryan could think about was how good it felt to slide his cock against that tongue as it stroked along the underside, under the head.

Ryan gave a full-body shudder and he shoved his hands into his pockets, shifting from foot to foot.

“Right,” said Shane. “Gimme a second.”

“I’m not in a hurry,” said Ryan, curling his hands in his pockets, the fabric bulging. His hand was very close to his cock - almost close enough for him to grab his hand around it. It was almost tempting.

God, what had him so worked up? 

Shane looked at him sidelong with one eyebrow up, and it was enough to make Ryan’s cock twitch again.

_Oh_. That. 

* * *

Ryan and Shane stood next to each other as they waited for the elevator, and Ryan wanted to reach out to grab at Shane’s belt loops - wanted to full on shove Shane into the wall and kiss him until neither of them could breathe.

“I’m still thinking about what I was thinking about this morning, y’know,” Shane said casually.

“Are you now?” Ryan hoped he sounded casual. He probably didn’t, but he’d never been good at casual. 

Then the elevator door dinged, and they both jumped.

Ryan stepped in the elevator, and Shane stepped in next to him. The door closed.

“Ryan,” Shane said earnestly, “I know how badly you want to fuck me.”

“Do you?” Ryan’s face was red, his cock was hard, his skin was too tight, and his heart was beating too loud in his ears. 

“I know you want to slide your dick into something tight and slick. I want to be split open your hot, thick cock. I figure that our interests intersect.” 

“... oh my god,” Ryan said. “You just used the term “our interests intersect” while dirty talking me. I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“You could just, y’know, ravish me,” said Shane. “Like something out of a certain type of romance novel.”

“Since when do you read romance novels?” The elevator was moving very slowly. 

“We’re straying from the point,” said Shane. 

“The point?”

“The point,” Shane said, “is that I want you to fuck me until I can’t feel my feet.”

“You’re not usually gagging for it this hard,” Ryan said. “What’s got you so horny?”

“Ryan,” said Shane, “you’ve got, like, the perfect dick. The perfect length, perfect girth, perfect -”

The elevator doors opened.

“You know,” Ryan said, “if they’ve actually got mics in there like we always worry about, we’re so fucked.”

“Or they’ll sell it to some audio porn site,” said Shane, as the two of them made their way towards the parking garage.

“Audio porn?”

“Yeah. Y’know, for people who like to listen to other people masturbating, or reading erotica.” 

“Knowing how bad your acting is, I don’t know why anyone would want you to do that,” said Ryan, fishing around in his pockets for his car keys.

“My acting is fine, thank you very much,” said Shane, and he slid into the passenger seat, adjusting it so that his knees weren’t up around his chin. 

“Keep telling yourself that, buddy,” said Ryan, turning the car on.

“I’d rather tell you just how deep I want your cock in me,” Shane said in that same cheerful tone of voice. 

“You’re… still gnawing away at that bone, huh?” Ryan’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel, and his toes were curling in his shoes as he drove through the parking garage. 

“I cannot _believe_ you just said that,” said Shane, and he sounded genuinely annoyed. 

“Excuse you? After all of the… the _filth_ you’ve been spewing at me all day, you’re offended by that?”

“You said “bone” while talking about how horny I am, and now I’ve got, like, five different “bone” jokes all stuck in the door. I can’t use any one of them because then I’m denying all of the _others_ , and that’s not fair!’

“That’s what you get,” said Ryan. “It’s what you deserve, bringing _lube_ to work. I can’t believe you did that.”

“I wanted you to fuck me as soon as we were done with work,” said Shane. “I figured I’d make it easier, having lube on hand. Or maybe I could torment you to the point that you’d take me in the bathroom. Maybe a broom closet.”

“Does Buzzfeed even have broom closets?”

Ryan drove, his whole body was breaking out in waves of goosebumps from between his shoulder blades, his nipples hardening and his cock beginning to full on _throb_ like an injury. 

“We’ve got utility closets,” said Shane. “Same idea, right?”

Ryan snorted. “I’m not gonna risk my career for some good dick,” he said.

“You _do_ love to get your dick wet, though,” Shane pointed out.

“I haven’t wanted to get my dick wet to the point that I’d risk my career for it since I was a lot younger and dumber,” said Ryan as he made a turn.

Shane shrugged. “You bring out the youth in me,” he said. “So are you going to ravish me?”

“I dunno,” said Ryan. “Do you want to be ravished? What differentiates ravishment from good ol’ fucking?”

“Ryan, I’ve been sending you dirty texts all day about how badly I want your dick. _Yes_ , I want you to ravish me.” Shane sounded so exasperated that Ryan burst out laughing, and Shane looked at him sidelong. His expression reminded Ryan of nothing so much as an offended cat. “What?”

“You couldn’t have just said, “hey Ryan, I really want you to ruin me after work today”? You had to send me… dirty text messages, and tell me about how you brought lube to work?”

“Where’s the fun in that? What’s the point of dating a muscle-bound pretty boy, if not to rile him into lifting you onto the nearest flat surface and fucking you until you forget your own middle name?” 

“... muscle-bound pretty boy? Really?” Ryan was gibbering internally just a bit, but they were almost at his apartment, and that was all that mattered. They’d get home, and then… well.

_Well_. 

Hopefully he wouldn’t come in his pants like an overeager teenager. 

“Shut up, I lose some of my eloquence when I’m horny,” Shane mumbled, and he rubbed his hands across his face and looked embarrassed for the first time. 

Ryan snickered. “I dunno,” he said. “You’ve been pretty eloquent all day, what with all the “I want your cock” in all its various permutations. So you really want me to ravish you?”

“WIthin an inch of my goddamn life,” Shane said. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more.”

“I’m gonna tell Sara you said that,” Ryan said, and almost instantly regretted it, because bringing your partner’s partner into these kinds of things could get… sticky.

“She’s the one who got me in this mood in the first place,” Shane said. “She was… planting ideas in my head last night.”

“Was she, now?” That was an avenue that Ryan hadn’t considered but might have to pursue in the future. 

But he was pulling into his parking spot, and he had more pressing matters at hand. 

Specifically, pressing against his zipper.

He just needed to calm down enough to stand up without walking like a penguin until he got to his apartment. He unbuckled his seatbelt, took his keys out of the ignition. 

He could do this.

… or he could lean over the gear shaft, bury his fingers in Shane’s hair, and pull Shane’s stupid, craggy face towards his own.

He kissed Shane, right there in his car, and it was the kind of deep, wet kiss that is practically boring to watch because all of the _interesting_ things are happening out of sight.

Shane made a surprised noise, but he opened his mouth, and his tongue was wet and hot against Ryan’s own. His hands flew to Ryan’s shoulders, ran up and down Ryan’s arms. 

Ryan moaned into the kiss and he pulled back, nipping at Shane’s lower lip because he could, then pulled all the way back so that he was sitting up fully. He adjusted his shirt in a vain attempt at covering his erection when he stood up, and then he glanced over at Shane.He looked halfway to wrecked already.

“You can’t do that, Bergara,” Shane said, his tone accusatory.

“Hm?”

“You can’t just… kiss a guy like that, and then expect him to go out in public,” Shane said weakly.

“Technically, we’re already in public,” Ryan said. “I’m not expecting you to go out in public.”

“Nobody likes a pedant, Ryan,” Shane groused, opening the car door and emerging from the vehicle. 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” said Ryan. “Don’t you have a whole show where you just nitpick?”

“It’s not nitpicking,” Shane protested. “I’m just… illuminating different parts of history.”

Shane was holding his laptop bag in a very calculated way that almost looked natural. It was right in front of his crotch with his fingers hooked into the pocket, and Ryan wasn’t going to gloat.

He wanted to gloat. 

“You can call it what you like,” Ryan told Shane as they made their way towards the building. “It’s still nitpicking.”

“Now you’re nitpicking my nitpicking,” said Shane. 

“Yep,” Ryan said as he unlocked his front door.

Shane snorted, and he wrapped an arm around Ryan’s shoulders as they made their way towards the elevator. 

The whole building was dead quiet, the lights flickered. It would have been eerie, if Ryan were less horny.

“So I’m about to ask you an awkward question,” Ryan said, as the two of them waited for the elevator in the empty hallway.

“An awkward question,” said Shane. “Perish the thought.”

“How clean is your butt?” Ryan could have put it more nicely, but… fuck it. If he was going to complain about Shane not being direct he had to set a good example, right?

“Um,” said Shane, then; “clean. On a butt cleanliness scale, it’s… it’s up there.”

“As in very clean?”

“As in very clean,” Shane agreed. 

“Okay,” said Ryan. “Good.”

“I like to think I generally keep my butt pretty clean,” Shane said. “Especially when I’ve been planning to get ravished all day.”

“You keep using that word - ravished. Any particular reason why?”

The elevator doors opened, and Ryan pressed closed to Shane as the doors closed in front of them, one hand sliding into Shane’s back pocket. There were cameras in the elevators, but who would be paying attention, right? It wasn’t as if they were doing anything especially untoward, anyway. 

“I like the connotations of it,” said Shane. “Not just being fucked, but full on taken to the very gates of heaven and back.” He put a hand over his heart and fluttered his eyelashes like a character in a play.

“You’ve been reading too much old-timey erotica,” Ryan informed Shane. “I think it’s rotting your brain.”

Shane snorted, and then the doors opened and they walked down the quiet hallway towards Ryan’s front door. “Is it any worse than modern erotica?”

“Modern erotica hasn’t led me to use the term, “the gates of heaven and back,” so I think my brain is at least a little less rotted than yours.” Ryan’s hands were shaking as he fitted his key into the lock. Finally he opened his door, and then he yanked Shane in and closed the door behind them.

There should have been an awkward moment where the both of them stood around going “well, isn’t this something,” and “would you like a drink of water” or whatever pleasantries came to mind - when the fantasy was almost a reality. 

But there wasn’t. They didn’t.

Instead, Ryan shoved Shane against the closed door, and he had one hand on the back of Shane’s neck and the other curved along the back of his skull, and he pulled Shane down and kissed him on the mouth like something out of a love story.

Shane moaned into the kiss, and his hands went to Ryan’s hips, then up and under Ryan’s shirt, his fingers ticklish along Ryan’s ribs.

Ryan moaned, his hips jerking forward… and the corner of his laptop bag nearly got Shane in the side.

He took a step back to shrug out of his bag, and then slid his fingers under the strap of Shane’s to drop it carefully to the side. 

“Thanks,” Shane said. 

Ryan stood on his tiptoes, kissing Shane again - first a sweet, wet kiss on the mouth, their tongues stroking together, and then lower, to the delicate spot right under the curve of Shane’s jaw so his tongue could dart out to taste Shane’s skin. Shane’s moan vibrated through Ryan’s teeth, and then Ryan kissed lower towards Shane’s Adam’s apple, and Shane was going stiff, panting. 

“God, Ryan,” he mumbled, and Shane’s voice buzzed through Shane’s chest, through Shane’s throat, ricocheting through Ryan’s head.

Ryan left another hickey and then moved lower, shoving the neck of Shane’s shirt to the side and sinking his teeth into the meat of Shane’s shoulder. He bit down just hard enough to dent the skin, and then he sucked until he tasted pennies. 

Shane made a desperate, broken noise, and his hips jerked forward again to press his erection into Ryan’s thigh. 

“Y’like that, big guy?” Ryan sucked another hickey on the other side of Shane’s neck. Shane gasped and his fingernails dug into Ryan’s back. “God, I’m going to look like I fought a rabid raccoon if you keep this up.”

“... that’s not sexy, Ry,” said Shane, although his voice had a breathy quality.

“A thousand pardons,” Ryan said, and he pressed his leg up between Shane’s, his knee digging into the door, his thigh right up against Shane’s erection. “You know what might be sexy? If I made you come like this. If I didn’t fuck you, I just made you hump my leg until you came in your pants. If I fucked your mouth until you were crying, and then came all over your face to remind you not to be such a goddamn _cocktease_. Does that sound sexy, Shane?”

Shane shuddered with his wholel body, his fingers still digging into Ryan’s back. “I mean,” he said weakly, “if that’s… if that’s what you really want, okay. Just let me… use your washing machine, fuck, Ry!”

“What happened to wanting me to fuck you, Shane? You’ve been gagging for it all day.” 

“I’ll do whatever you want,” said Shane, and it was just… goddamn. 

They were all intense sexy making out and grinding and humping, and now Shane was looking down at Ryan with eyes that Ryan might have described as “limpid” if he’d been drinking too much and also had just read a thesaurus, and whatever mood Ryan had boiling in his gut was turning into something _tender_ , and that wasn’t fair.

He was full to the brim with feelings, all of a sudden (not all of a sudden), enough that he wanted to burst. Enough that he wanted to kiss Shane forever, wanted to say some big words that they were super not ready for, words that had meaning behind them, plans. 

He kissed Shane again and stood up straight with his hands on Shane’s face, thumbing Shane’s cheekbones, Shane’s stubble rough against his skin. His fingertips pressed against Shane’s temples, and Shane’s nose was against his cheek, somehow colder than the rest of his face.

Shane pulled back, panting, and his face was gilded with the setting sun. His lips were shiny and swollen, and the marks on his neck were already beginning to turn purple. He pressed their foreheads together, and they breathed each other’s breath. 

“Do you still want to be lifted onto the nearest flat surface and ravished?” Ryan’s voice came out as more of a croak than he intended it to, but Shane turned pink so it was probably appreciated. 

“I wouldn’t say no,” Shane said. 

“I need you to be direct. None of your Midwestern bullshit, just flat out yes or no,” said Ryan. “‘’cause otherwise I might just get on my knees and blow you, right against my front door.”

“As tempting as that sounds,” Shane said, “I’ve been thinking about your dick in me all day. I think I’ll have to go with ravishment.”

“That doesn’t even sound like a word anymore,” Ryan said, his fingersin Shane’s belt loop, yanking Shane towards the couch and then shoving him onto it.

“Fuck, I forget how strong you are,” Shane said, and he sounded faintly surprised even as he said it. He sat down hard on the couch, his legs akimbo.

Ryan got on his knees between Shane’s spread thighs and unzipped Shane’s chinos quickly, working them awkwardly down Shane’s legs. 

… to be stopped short by Shane’s boots.

“Forgot to take those off, what with one thing and another,” Shane said, and he looked entirely too smug for a guy with his dick out and his pants around his ankles. 

Ryan made an annoyed noise. He was too horny to even _think_ about trying to untie Shane’s boots, with the failing light in the room and his sweaty hands. So he just… slid into the space between Shane’s legs. His hands went to Shane’s thighs to spread them wider.

“Oh,” Shane said. “Um.”

“Not as many smart ass comments now, huh?” Ryan grabbed Shane by the hips and pulled him closer to the edge of the couch, tilting his hips up. It took some wrangling, but eventually he had Shane positioned with his head on the couch cushions and his knees on Ryan’s shoulders. The bunched of denim of his jeans was making Ryan’s shirt ride up, and was rough against Ryan’s skin. 

Shane’s booted feet were probably going to get the back of Ryan’s shirt dirty.

Oh well. 

Shane looked up at Ryan, his expression dazed. His cock was drooling pre-come, but because of the angle it was getting all over Shane’s shirt.

… they’d do laundry after this.

Ryan spread Shane’s ass open with both hands and leaned forward, licking from the crack of Shane’s ass to his hole. 

Shane gasped, his hands going to his own hair, and then he was muffled. He was probably covering his face, the way he always did when he got overwhelmed.

“No,” Ryan said, pulling back. 

He was breathing across Shane’s balls, and each brush of warm air made Shane’s cock twitch.

“No?” Shane’s voice sounded like it was coming from a long way off.

“No. Nothing in front of your mouth. Make noise, or talk, or whatever. You’ve been teasing me all day, you’re gonna stop now?”

“... right,” said Shane. “Um.” 

“Real eloquent,” said Ryan, and then he pressed his face forward, licking along the rim of Shane’s hole.

“Excuse me, you try b-b-being eloquent while… being eaten out, Jesus _christ_ Ryan, your _tongue_!”

Ryan grinned, drooling down his chin, as he began to thrust with his tongue, sucking clumsily along the edges of Shane’s hole and then pulling his tongue out until it was just the very tip. 

“Fuck, Ryan, please don’t stop, god, I’ve been… thinking of this all day, _fuck_ , Ry!” Shane devolved into incoherent babbling. 

Ryan wasn’t going to complain about his lack of coherency too hard - he concentrated on fucking Shane open, using his whole mouth, his hands on Shane's hips to keep Shane in place. Shane’s heels dug into his lower back.

He lost all sense of time, all sense of anything, as he surrounded himself with the taste and scent and sound of Shane, lost in the selfish act of giving pleasure. At some point, Shane’s hands appeared in his hair - he didn’t know when, he just eventually became aware that they were twisting it around and around, and that the little pinpricks of pain from it were leaving his own cock throbbing with something that was almost pain.

He pulled back and moved up to suck at Shane’s balls, his tongue tracing over the seam down the middle and then taking the entirety of one testicle into his mouth, sucking on it hard. One hand went lower to slide into Shane’s ass, and then he felt around carefully, pressing down with the tip of his finger.

Shane went completely still when Ryan found his prostate, and then he groaned like he was dying as Ryan went back to sucking on his balls, switching sides. 

Ryan pressed down on Shane’s prostate, curling his finger rhythmically, trying to match the rhythm of his sucking to his finger movements as Shane thrashed under him. 

Shane came with almost no fanfare - one minute he was groaning and panting, the next he was going completely still as his ass clamped down and squeezed Ryan’s finger rhythmically. His balls drew up, his cock twitching inches away from Ryan’s face. 

Ryan pulled his fingers out and looked down at Shane. He was trembling, his cock still red and angry-looking. 

“I’m too old to do that,” Shane mumbled as Ryan pulled back, still reared up on his knees and trying to get his jeans open. 

“Do what?” Ryan hissed as he pulled his cock free and wrapped a hand around it. He stroked himself from root to tip, almost whimpering with relief. He was already slick with pre-come and his cock was hot in his hand, nearly purple.

“The whole… dry orgasm thing. I’m too old for that.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call that dry,” said Ryan, indicating the pre-come leaking down Shane’s cock, soaking Shane’s pubic hair and drooling down towards Shane’s chest. 

Shane snorted. “I am… in desperate need of your cock,” he told Ryan, his tone earnest, and then he reached down to wrap his fingers around Ryan’s cock and squeeze it, just the way that Ryan liked.

Ryan fucked Shane’s fist, lost in the mindless pleasure of it, and then he pulled himself out of it, barely. “Lube,” he told Shane. “We need lube.”

“In my bag,” said Shane. “Side pocket.” 

“I remember,” said Ryan, and he ducked out from under Shane’s knee to paw through the pocket of Shane’s bag, until he found the familiar small bottle. His knees shook as he dropped back down on them to crawling between Shane’s legs, which were _still_ shackled around the ankles by denim.

“I didn’t tell you which pocket,” Shane pointed out, then; “that’s _cold_ , fuck,” as Ryan’s lubed up fingers slid inside of him. 

“It’s probably colder than my tongue,” said Ryan, and Shane shuddered, goosebumps spreading across his skin like wind through a through a wheat field. 

“You can’t just say shit like that,” Shane said, his voice thick.

“You’re one to talk,” Ryan said. “You’ve been saying shit like that to me literally all day.” 

“Enough already, please put your cock in me,” said Shane, and he spread his thighs open wider. “Please. I’m not above begging.”

“We’ve already established that,” said Ryan, and he sat back to rub lube onto his cock - it was cold, compared to his own overheated skin, but Ryan was barely paying attention because he was already nudging the head of his cock forward towards Shane’s hole.

“Fuck, your cock is so hot, I always forget how hot it is. _God_ ,” Shane gasped, and his whole face opened up as the head of Ryan’s cock breached him. Ryan pushed in, slowly, even though every instinct was telling him to thrust forward fast and hard. 

Ryan grunted, holding on to Shane’s inner thighs to force Shane’s legs open. He looked down at his own cock as it slid into Shane, and it was enough to make his cock twitch - making Shane moan and clench, his own cock visibly throbbing. 

“Please fuck me, god, please, Ryan, please, I need it, fuck me, please, please….”

Shane was losing coherence, his fingernails biting into the back of Ryan’s neck, and Ryan couldn’t find it in him to care - he wished he’d taken Shane’s pants off all the way. They were still tangled around Shane’s ankles, and Ryan barely fit in the space between Shane’s thighs. He wanted to fold Shane in half and just _fuck_ him, but there was something undeniably satisfying about being half dressed on the couch, desperate and raw.

“You feel so good inside me, fuck, please, Ryan,” Shane said, and his voice cracked. “Fuck me hard, take me, please, please!”

“Since you said please,” Ryan said, and then he drew his hips back, almost all the way out, then pushed himself all the way in. 

Shane keened like he was in pain and then groaned, clenching around Ryan when Ryan’s lubed hand found his cock to stroke it.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Shane said, and his voice jolted with each thrust of Ryan’s hips. “You’re gonna kill me, I’m gonna… fucking die of… of sex, it’s gonna be your fault. Fuck, don’t stop, Ryan, don’t ever stop, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“I like you like this,” said Ryan, reaching down with his clean hand to tuck a piece of sweaty hair behind Shane’s ear. They made eye contact, and something made Ryan’s chest tight. He would have teared up if he wasn’t so fucking horny, if the pleasure running up and down his spine wasn’t melting his brain and making his toes curl in his sneakers. 

“A mess?” Shane’s big hand covered Ryan’s, pressing Ryan’s palm into his cheek. This was the kind of sappy romantic bullshit that should have been reserved for lovemaking on a bed of rose petals, not a desperate _fuck_. 

Ryan’s feelings were all tangled up, and his hand sped up on Shane’s cock as Shane’s hips jerked forward. His ass was tight around Ryan’s cock, and the sound of their skin meeting was embarrassingly… crude. as Ryan going to cry when he came? Because he didn’t know if he was up for that. Then Shane’s ass did… something, Ryan didn’t know what, except the pounding of Ryan’s heart was almost as loud as the beat of his pulse in his cock and his hand sped up on Shane because Ryan was about to come.

The pressure was building and building, like drops of water in a bucket about to overflow, and Ryan was almost - almost - afraid of what would happen if it did. It felt like something momentous would happen as soon as his orgasm hit him. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for it.

Then Shane made eye contact, and grinned at him, the familiar grin with his eyes crinkling around the edges, with his face red and sweaty from exertion or pleasure or… who the fuck knew what else. Shane threw his head back, his hips bucking, and he came, his cock pulsing in Ryan’s hand as it spurted over his knuckles into Ryan’s palm as Ryan stroked him through it.

Ryan gasped and then pressed as close as he could, both hands clutching at Shane’s shoulders while his hips snapped forward. He fucked Shane, all-out fucking, and Shane made encouraging noises, seemingly beyond words.

The pressure that had built snapped like a dead branch, and Ryan sobbed as he came, his cock swelled as he shot into Shane, and Shane was sighed, shaking around him. 

Sweat dripped down Ryan’s back, the backs of his knees, down his face. Maybe some of the sweat on his face was from his eyes, but… nobody needed to know that.

They stayed still for almost a full minute, panting in the darkening room, smelling of sweat and sex. 

“So,” Shane said, “if you’re trying to train me out of the whole teasing thing, I don’t think this worked.” 

“Way to ruin the moment, Shane,” Ryan said, grinning. 

His knees were sore and his thighs were beginning to shake. He needed to shower and not be kneeling on the floor. He needed to eat something, he needed…. 

Ryan looked down into Shane’s face and Shane was smiling at him again, that sardonic little half smile that went all the way to his eyes. 

Ryan didn’t need anything else in the world. He just needed this, for as long as he could have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
